


Spoiling his Angel

by BlackSixshot



Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [12]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: I am combining three ideas, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, these two are awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot
Summary: Recently the thunder god realized that it had been a while sense he spoiled his angel. So he decided tonight was the night he decided to send the kids to their grandpa's house and got ready to greet his angel, and he wore his special outfit.
Relationships: Zeusmon/Luz
Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925467





	Spoiling his Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write some *naughty* stuff sense I learned a special fact about Zeusmon and I have been meaning too write another nsfw one shot). I will link all the photos that are being used for inspo in the end.

He was nervous Luz would not like his new look, but it was too late to back out now. He dropped off the kids at their grandpa's house and he took the advice and bought the items needed. He left a note for Luz for when he got home and he went and got ready. He put on the bunny ears and the bow tie. He sat on the bed just in time to hear the door open and close.   
  
'Zeus? I'm home, sorry I took so long.'   
  
He chuckled and he heard him set the bag down then he heard footsteps and he saw his angel open the door and he saw the blush on the angels face. Luz closed the door behind him.   
  
"it's too selfish by my part to not give the same "surprise" you always give to me so, go ahead my angel."   
  
Luz started walking over and he loosened his clothes and slid into Zeusmon's lap and the god held his waist and they started to kiss. It was gentle at first but soon they were making out and their tongues were dancing together as Zeus tore his angel's clothes off. Luz put a hand on his chest and made him laid down without breaking the kiss. They pulled away panting and Luz started to kiss his neck. Zeusmon moaned quietly and he started to grope Luz but the angel growled in his ear and he blushed more feeling him bite his neck.   
  
"You can do whatever you want~"   
  
Luz purred as he continued to bite and kiss his neck and his chest and he started feeling him up. He reached down to rub Zeus's member and he was straddling his thigh. he watched his god's reaction as he rubbed his member, he took in the flushed face and the noises he made. Luz started kissing his way down and he squeezed it. Luz soon began to grind against his husband. He was holding Zeusmon's hand and he slowly sank down onto him with a moan. He rode his member and Zeus held his waist as he watched his angel. He scrambled for something to grab and he grabbed Luz's tail and he heard a heated moan from Luz. Zeus face was redder than before, was this Luz's sensitive spot? He began dragging his fingers over the tail and rubbing it. His angel trembled in pleasure and continued to groan and when he bounced Zeus saw his angel was enjoying this. Luz braced his arms on the side of Zeusmon's head and he panted. Zeus was still messing with the tail and his angel melted.   
  
'Zeus~ Keep doing that, plea-hah~!'   
  
Luz arched when Zeus continued at a quicker pace, they were in heaven,Zeusmon watch his angel become a mess and begging for more.

* * *

It felt so good. They haven't done this in a long time but right now he felt like he was in heaven. Luz stared down at him and they started kissing and Zeus jerked his hips up into him, they were tangled together and their tongues wrestled and they tried to get as close as they could. Luz was slick from the first set and he pulled away slightly to whisper how good it felt and how much he loved his husband. Luz stared down at his husband through his half lidded eyes. He moved down and he began to kiss the sensitive neck and drag his tongue over the neck. He groaned feeling him pick up the pace, and Zeusmon squeezed his tail and Luz was pushed over the edge and they came together. Luz flopped against Zeusmon and he panted heavily as they were riding out the aftermath. Luz tried to get up sense Zeusmon was sparking, but he felt like jelly. He was at least able to move off of him with a quiet moan and he was laying on his spot while Zeusmon recovered.   
  
'We, went for a while.'   
  
"that we did, and it was amazing, you were amazing love."   
  
  
Luz chuckled and he held his cheek and they shared a more gentle kiss and laid together and they were holding hands and Luz had his tail around Zeus's leg.   
  
'you were amazing too, I love you so much Zeus, thank you for the "gift".'  
  
"I love you too Luz."   
  
They fell asleep and in the morning Luz was somehow on top of Zeusmon and he smiled and watched his god sleep. Luz played with his hair and kissed his cheek and he felt sore in the best way possible. Once Zeus woke up Luz suggested they should bath, and that's how they were sitting in the bathtub together and they whispered who loved the other more and helped with their hair. They got dressed and spent the day together and they went out for the day and picked up their kids from Gaiamon's house.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> New ref art: https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia/status/1327068992356446210?s=20
> 
> Zeusmon's surprise: https://twitter.com/marrysho/status/1315471830514311174?s=20 
> 
> Zeusmon's sensitive spot: https://twitter.com/marrysho/status/1325396225458384896?s=20


End file.
